Healing Hearts Series #3 Dial 000...for Love?
by Sharon Doyle
Summary: The Heelers find out what happened on Christmas Day.


1  
  
2 Title: Dial 000 for.Love.  
  
By: Sharon Doyle  
  
3  
  
4 Started: 12th August 2001  
  
Finished: 26th September 2001  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! ( I really wish they were! They belong as usual to Channel 7 and Southern Star.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Romance (Tess/Evan)/Angst  
  
Summary: This is the third in the HEALING HEARTS series. The first was Walking Away, followed by Festive Admissions. What happens when the other Heelers find out what Tess and Evan got up to on Christmas night?  
  
Lyrics from the following songs have been included: I Lay My Love On You by Westlife, Hopelessly Addicted and Breathless by The Corrs  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7  
  
8 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"That dirty dog!" muttered Ben, as he slurped noisily at his hot cup of coffee.  
  
The pair was seated at the breakfast bar. Their morning ritual long established. Coffee, and plenty of it after a hard night. Only in this case it had been a hectic few days. Christmas only came once a year and they had both celebrated long and hard. Ben had gone to Melbourne with PJ to have lunch with PJ's mum. The following day they had painted the town red and were paying for it dearly now.  
  
"What the hell are you on about?" asked PJ.  
  
"Check this out mate," Ben passed PJ the newspaper he was reading.  
  
PJ read the copy chuckling aloud, "Looks like we should get to work, the shit is going to hit the fan."  
  
"That dirty dog, he goes where no man fears to tread," Ben muttered once again.  
  
"Oh come on, not a little jealous are we?" asked PJ  
  
"Don't be so bloody stupid! Sure she's a damn attractive woman, it's just I got the impression that romance was a no go area for her." Ben thought back to the first time he met Tess and the instant spark he had felt. Attractive, she certainly was.  
  
"Well mate, you obviously don't know her that well, do you? We're all human and we all need love and affection in our lives. I thought you of all people would understand that. Come on lets hightail it into work, I for one don't want to miss the fireworks."  
  
"Ha!" laughed Ben, "Wait till the Boss sees it."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Damn and blast him," Tess slammed the newspaper onto her desk. What on earth are the others going to think? For the time being she had the station to herself, what could she do to avert certain disaster? What would the Boss think? She didn't know how he would react. Coppers' being involved with each other wasn't against regulations but it could be difficult. Hadn't she already learnt that with Jack? Could she deny that it had even happened? But then the evidence sounded pretty damning. Smile and face the music, there really wasn't any other way.  
  
  
  
Tess was at her desk when Evan walked in. She looked up giving him a half- hearted smile. With a nod of her head she indicated for him to join her in the locker room. As she was about to close the door Tess heard the Boss' voice.  
  
"My office Gallagher, Jones. Now!"  
  
Tess and Evan looked at each other. Evan shrugged, a questioning look on his face. It was obvious to Tess that he hadn't seen the paper that morning.  
  
"What did you think you were doing? The brass has been on the blower already this morning. You were meant to be on duty. How do you think this looks? It's in the bloody paper, the whole town will know, hardly professional is it now?"  
  
Tess and Evan stood quietly, like naughty school children as the Boss ranted and raved. The paper lay on his desk giving Evan a chance to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
  
  
"Boss, it's all my fault. Tess knew nothing about it. I planned it all. It was just something to cheer her up."  
  
"And you need mistletoe to do that do you?" Tom asked sarcastically.  
  
"Umm, no that was."Evan mumbled.  
  
"Don't bother Jones. You both need to remember you are Police Officers. That comes first. Personal life second. Jones go and sort the stationary cupboard."  
  
"Yes Boss," Evan looked over at Tess.  
  
"I think you can manage alone, don't you?" asked Tom sarcastically.  
  
"Yes Boss," he repeated demurely.  
  
Tom waited for Evan to leave his office before continuing, "I'm disappointed in you Sergeant. Do you realise the damage this could do to your credibility? Have you thought about the consequences? For goodness sake you could have at least been discreet." Tom stared intently at Tess.  
  
"I'm sorry Boss. It wasn't something I planned. It just happened, and I didn't know that bast.umm Tony Timms was watching," Tess was apologetic.  
  
"That's no excuse Gallagher, you were the Sergeant on duty. Nothing interferes with that."  
  
Tess knew that the kiss had happened off duty but the mood the Boss was in there wasn't any point telling him.  
  
"I'm really sorry Boss, it won't happen again."  
  
"You're telling me that your feelings for Jones are under control and that you won't act upon them again?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yes Boss, that's exactly what I'm saying," Tess answered, her eyes lowered, unwilling to meet Tom's unswerving gaze.  
  
"You must think I'm stupid sergeant. I don't believe that anymore than you do. Just get out of here," Tom said shaking his head.  
  
Tess left the office quickly, not keen to incur anymore of Tom's wrath. She stormed through the station to the locker room not noticing the others watching her every move.  
  
"Bugger," muttered PJ to Ben, "looks like we missed all the action."  
  
"What the hell's going on PJ?" asked Jo.  
  
PJ indicated the locker room with a nod of his head, "those two!" he said simply.  
  
"Yeah what about them?" Jo asked.  
  
"Hell Jo don't you ever read anything other than those trashy magazines?" Ben laughed; he placed the morning's newspaper in front of her.  
  
Ben and PJ watched as Jo read the offending article.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
9 MT THOMAS GAZETTE  
  
  
  
THURSDAY 27th DECEMBER 2001  
  
  
  
9.1 AROUND THE TRAPS  
  
Your guide to what's what and who's who in Mt Thomas.  
  
DIAL 000 FOR.LOVE???  
  
Which two young and attractive members of the local constabulary enjoyed a candle lit Christmas dinner for two whilst on duty?  
  
At six o'clock on Christmas night I decided to do the rounds of the local Emergency Services. My misguided aim was to show our "heroes" hard at work. The hospital was in full swing with a few unlucky people waiting to see the lovely Dr Mel. Ambo's were on standby, but enjoying dinner with their families, as were our Firies.  
  
Not so at Mt Thomas Police Station. Through the window I saw one desk set for what could only be described as .ROMANCE. Candles, a bottle of wine (hopefully non-alcoholic) and the perfect accompaniment for romance was hanging outside the watch house, mistletoe.  
  
Now why would our "friendly" crime fighting duo need mistletoe? I'll leave you guessing readers but lets just say in a few days all will be revealed and if you don't know what mistletoe is used for you will after you see the photographic evidence.  
  
TONY TIMMS  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"No way! Tess and Jonesy. No, I don't believe it. Why her all the time? What is it with Tess? Story of my bloody life. What's wrong with me? " Jo muttered.  
  
"Well Jo, it must be true. Look at the way she just left the Boss' office. And look where she has gone?"  
  
The three of them looked at each other. Realization dawning at the same time they raced over to the closed locker room door and listened intently to what was being said inside. They managed to hear the tail end of the conversation, which only served to intrigue them even further.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Tonight?" asked Evan.  
  
"Yes, my place, we need to discuss this. Sensibly, there's a lot at stake here Evan, our careers for a start."  
  
Tess looked around the locker room, feeling trapped with Evan staring so intently at her, "I'm going out, you keep going there," she indicated the stationary cupboard.  
  
"I'll come with you," he said.  
  
"Not a good idea. The boss wouldn't like it and I need some time to think," Tess turned towards the door.  
  
"Tess?" Evan drew her attention back to him. He leant down; cupping her face with his hands and gave her a lingering kiss that left them both breathless. "Just don't forget to feel as well."  
  
"You make me want and feel so much Evan," Tess whispered before walking from the locker room.  
  
  
  
~*~ I don't know why  
  
Was I so blind  
  
I was loving you all the time  
  
Now I'm hopelessly addicted  
  
Helplessly attracted ~*~  
  
A scurry of movement away from the door told Tess that PJ, Ben and Jo had been listening at the door.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do than listen to private conversations?" she demanded grabbing some keys and leaving the station.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
A few minutes before seven Tess checked her appearance in the mirror. She fluffed her hair a little and had another gulp of wine from her glass. Dutch Courage! She needed it.  
  
He was on time; Tess had assumed he would be. She opened the door anxiously, unsure of what the evening held. She was used to being in control and this was one time Tess felt totally out of her depth.  
  
  
  
~*~ The daylight's fading slowly  
  
But time with you is standing still  
  
I'm waiting for you only  
  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
  
I cannot lie  
  
From you I cannot hide  
  
And I'm losing the will to try  
  
Can't hide it  
  
Can't fight it ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tess and Evan settled in Tess' small lounge room. The watch house wasn't particularly big, still Tess had managed to make it a home.  
  
"You're gonna tell me you don't want to do this aren't you?" Evan asked.  
  
"Do what?" Tess joked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"You know, this.us. you and me, together."  
  
"Evan it's all happened so quickly, I know what we should do and I know what the Boss thinks we should do."  
  
"But Tess what do you want?" Evan walked over to sit next to Tess on the sofa.  
  
"What I want doesn't matter Evan. We should do the right thing and forget about what happened between us. We're both adults after all and it was just a little kiss."  
  
"Tess, look at me!" Evan demanded.  
  
Tess slowly turned to find his eyes staring intently into her own.  
  
Evan pulled Tess into his arms; "It wasn't 'just' a kiss Tess, if you think it was then you're kidding yourself."  
  
Tess tried to pull away from his arms but found herself held even tighter.  
  
Evan cupped her face gently and slowly brushed his thumb across her lower lip, "what we have could be so special Tess. You can't deny that you feel something for me."  
  
He replaced his thumb with his lips. Playfully he teased her brushing his tongue across her lips until Tess couldn't stand it any longer. Their tongues met, joined briefly then parted. They kissed passionately, both hungering for more. They broke apart breathing heavily.  
  
"Tell me you don't want to see me again Tess. Look at me and tell me."  
  
Tess looked away.  
  
"Tell me Tess," Evan demanded again. "If you can tell me then I'll walk away. I won't like it but I will do it. For you."  
  
She turned back to look him in the eyes, "I can't Evan," Tess whispered. "I want you in my life. I don't know how we will manage it but we have to try."  
  
"Thank God!" breathed Evan.  
  
  
  
~*~ I lay my love on you  
  
It's all I wanna do  
  
Every time I breathe  
  
I feel brand new  
  
You open up my heart  
  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
  
As I lay my love on you ~*~  
  
  
  
Their lips met once again. Their hands travelled over each other's bodies, caressing, gentle lovers touches.  
  
Tess broke away, "the boss, Evan, tomorrow we have to tell him. I don't know what he will say but he has to know."  
  
"Okay Tess," he kissed her again.  
  
"Evan! I'm serious," she pulled away to look into his eyes. "I know I want to be with you, but none of us can predict the future Evan. I've learnt that the hard way. One day at a time Evan, it's all I can give you.for now. No promises, no expectations that way no-one will have any false hopes and neither of us will get hurt."  
  
"Tess I won't hurt you, I can promise you that."  
  
"I believe you Evan. At least, I believe intentionally you wouldn't but."  
  
"But?" he asked.  
  
"We have to work together everyday, I'm your boss. I've seen it before Evan. Sometimes it just doesn't work no matter how much two people want it too."  
  
"Tess you're being cynical now. You're my boss, I know that. I have the utmost respect for what you do, I always have and that's not going to change. The fact that I love you won't alter anything Tess. Now stop worrying and kiss me."  
  
"One day at a time Evan. I can't give you anymore."  
  
"It's all I need Tess. Just to know that you care and that we're together."  
  
Once again their lips joined in the most intimate act of love.  
  
  
  
~*~ And if there's no tomorrow  
  
And all we have is here and now  
  
I'm happy just to have you  
  
You're all the love I need somehow  
  
It's like a dream  
  
Although I'm not asleep  
  
And I never want to wake up  
  
Don't lose it  
  
Don't leave it ~*~ 


End file.
